Paper Planes
by rikhter
Summary: Unusual Date Ideas: Build forts out of furniture and blankets and wage war with paper airplanes. RoyWally. T for Angroy and a tiny bit of cussing.


**Rating:** PG?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Roy/Wally  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Build forts out of furniture and blankets and wage war with paper airplanes.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 964  
><strong>Warning:<strong> nothing besides poor use of grammar and possible spelling mistakes.  
><strong>AN:** There needs to be more Roy/Wally, seriously. First fanfiction in…7 years, I think. Sorry if it's a little blah. Apologies for any mistakes I missed~

* * *

><p><strong>Paper Planes<strong>

He couldn't quite fathom how his living room had turned into a small scale warzone. One moment, he was grabbing a pizza from the small restaurant down the street, the next he's staring down a large blanket fort taking up a good portion of the small living space in his apartment. He was positive he wasn't away for more than 10 minutes. How that could have possibly been enough time to locate every blanket in the house, rearrange all of the furniture in the room and construct that monstrosity, he could never guess.

Oh wait, Speedster. Right.

Roy took a cautious step into his apartment and placed the box of pizza onto the counter. He suddenly found himself thankful for the small size of his apartment, seeing as it allowed him to examine the make-shift blanket structure without actually having to leave the kitchen. This of course meant he didn't have to get close enough to it to be assaulted, or something similar. Seeing as staring at the thing wasn't getting him anywhere, he decided to check if the younger man was really inside the fort. (He didn't really doubt it, to be honest.)

"Wally, what the hell are you doing?" he called in a mix of annoyance and exasperation. Shifting could be heard from within as the boy in question responded with a noncommittal grunt. Silence settled between them once more and Roy raised an eyebrow. Sensing that Wally wasn't going to answer him anytime soon, the older boy turned his attention back to box of pizza.

"Alright then, whatever. I'll just eat the pizza without y-" He suddenly found himself interrupted by a well aimed paper airplane to his temple.

He turned to face the fort once more only this time to see Wally peeking out and grinning at him. He couldn't help but notice how utterly similar the facial expression was to that of the Chesire Cat. The older boy set his lips into a tight line as he felt his eyebrow begin to twitch. As if sensing danger, the other retreated back into the safety of his fortress. Roy took a few steps towards it and placed both hands on his hips.

"Wally, get the hell out of there." No response. Figures. He stepped closed and leaned forward, preparing to give the other boy the verbal lashing of his life. "Seriously Wally! You're making a freaking mess of my god damn apart-."

The paper toy managed to deny him once more from completing his sentence. Though this time with one particular difference. Instead of one paper plane he was hit with many; dozens even. The archer even swore he was hit with a few crumpled up sheets of paper as well. Honestly, not the response he was really hoping for.

Over the initial shock of the bombardment, he took a minute to curse the other boy's super speed. Retreating back, his hip came into contact with the kitchen table and he was hit with an idea. Quickly getting behind the piece of furniture, he flipped it over and hid behind; creating a safe haven of his own. See, he could use his household possessions to his advantage too!

The barrage of paper weapons continued on though with a notable decrease in number. Roy waited it out knowing that eventually the other boy would run out of ammunition. He wondered vaguely where the boy had gotten all of the paper from. Roy hopped it wasn't any of the paper he had just bought; new, clean and perfectly usable for more important things then paper plane wars. It wasn't like the stuff grew on trees; though if you wanted to be technical, he guessed it does. The point was it cost money. Money he didn't want to spend or waste on something so trivial. A silent curse broke him from his reverie and that's when he noticed.

The assault had stopped.

Waiting a moment or two, Roy peeked over the fallen table just in time to see a flash of red hair retreating back into the enemy fortress. Hesitating only for a second, he came to a quick decision. Rolling out from behind the table and dashing towards the fortress, he climbed onto the couch (which was thoroughly buried under the mess of blankets. He launched himself over the back of the couch, landing and ultimately falling, through the flimsy roof of the fort. A surprised yelp came from the speedster as he landed, the younger boy still hidden amongst all of the blankets and probably thanking the gods he wasn't squashed by the archer.

There was a small scuffle; accompanied by a chorus of squeals and laughter from Wally, before Roy was finally able to free the younger boy from the tangle of blankets. The Speedster was breathing heavily with a content smile plastered on his face; breathless giggles slipping passed his lips every so often. The sight made Roy's heart skip a little and he couldn't help the small smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth. Wally let out a small chuckle before snaking his arms around the archer's neck.

"Roy, dude, you're making a mess."

"Oh, shut up."

As if he didn't trust the other boys ability to keep silent (which honestly, he didn't), Roy covered the younger boy's lips with his own in a gentle kiss. The kiss was soft and languid, not excessively greedy but still sensual in its own way. It was over entirely too quickly for Roy's liking, but Wally let out a content sigh.

"Mmm, if that's your way of scolding me, I should make a mess more often."

The older boy snorted, before tossing one of the discarded blankets over the Speedster's head and heading back to the kitchen.


End file.
